Tournament Saga
This saga takes place in Dragon Ball. For the saga that takes place in Dragon Ball Z, see World Tournament Saga. Tournament Saga is a the second saga from the anime Dragon Ball. It covers the training of Goku and Krillin by Master Roshi and their participation in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. Plot Turtle School Training :Episodes 14-19 This saga starts when Goku goes to Kame House, and asks Master Roshi to train him in Martial Arts. Master Roshi refused, saying it was many years since he had students. After awhile, Master Roshi says he can train with him if he get him a girl. He brings Master Roshi a fat woman and a mermaid. Then, Goku sees a boat in the horizon. It was Krillin, who also wanted to train with Master Roshi. (Krillin even gave Master Roshi a porn magazine in order to bribe him.) Finally, Master Roshi says they can train with him if they get him a girl. Goku and Krillin ride on the Flying Nimbus looking for one. (Krillin can't ride on the cloud, so he travels on Goku's back). Finally, they find a blonde bank robber named Launch, that mysteriously transforms into a kind, blue-haired girl when she sneezes. After the prize is given, Master Roshi starts training the two fighters. They wake up every day at 4 AM for milk deliveries (they even have to climb hundreds of stairs in order to get to the priest's house). They also have to swim in a shark-infested lake, and plow a farmer's field with only their bare hands. On the first day of training, Master Roshi threw a stone into a huge forest, and charged Goku and Krillin with finding it. At the end of each day of training comes dinner made by Launch. 21st World Martial Arts Tournament :Episodes 19-25 After eight long months of training, Goku, Krillin, Master Roshi, Bulma, Yamcha, Puar and Oolong go to the twenty-first World Martial Arts Tournament. After the preliminaries, the quarter-finals come. The combatants are: *'Krillin' vs. Bacterian *'Yamcha' vs. Jackie Chun *'Goku' vs. Giran *'Nam' vs. Ranfan Match 1: Krillin vs. Bacterian Krillin’s opponent is Bacterian, the smelliest fighter in the world. He had never bathed since the day he was born. Bacterian uses his vile stench to disgust his opponent. Krillin starts to put up his defense, but Bacterian hits him with an attack that involves him to blow his foul breath. He then rubs his hand on his crotch and uses it on Krillin. Bacterian has Krillin cornered, but Krillin finds an opening under Bacterian's feet, but Bacterian, literally, sits on Krillin. Bacterian begins to jump up and smash Krillin. after a while, Krillin manages to catch him. As Bacterian's weight is getting to Krillin, Bacterian lays a strong, powerful, and extremely foul smelling fart all over Krillin's body, paralyzing him. The smell is so powerful that the World Tournament Announcer and everyone around the ring have to stop covering their noses and put on gas masks, and Krillin completely lets go of Bacterian. Sighing in relief, Bacterian sits with full force on Krillin. Bacterian then proceeds to rub his very large butt on the much smaller Krillin. It seems as if Krillin is beat, but when Goku helps Krillin realize that he has no nose, he easily defeats Bacterian by giving him a whiff of his own medicine by releasing flatulence in his face. Krillin then goes on to the semifinals. Match 2: Yamcha vs. Jackie Chun Yamcha, anxious for victory, launches a powerful offense against Jackie Chun. He is quickly surprised by Jackie Chun’s incredible speed, as he is unable to land a single blow, including his trademark attack Wolf Fang Fist. Jackie Chun then counterattacks by sweeping his hand toward Yamcha creating a massive gust of wind. The force of the wind knocks Yamcha out of bounds, though Jackie Chun did not actually strike him. Yamcha is surprised by being easily defeated by the old man. He then suspects Jackie Chun to be Master Roshi in disguise. The mysterious Jackie Chun goes to the semifinals. Match 3: Nam vs. Ranfan Prior to the fight, Jackie Chun uses telepathy to read through Nam's mind to see why he is taking the tournament so seriously. It turns out that Nam is from a desert village that has had a poor harvest recently because of an apparent drought, and won't make it without water until the rainy season begins in the next two months. Nam offers to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament so that he can use the prize money to buy enough water to last his village until the rainy season. Jackie Chun notes that his plans may have to change after viewing such a tragic scene. Ranfan's main strategy is to use female attributes to her advantage. Whenever Nam is about to land a serious blow, she acts scared, and cries. When Nam stops to see if she's OK, she attacks him while he's defenseless. Realizing this, Nam says that he will picture Ranfan as a man, so that he can actually fight her. Realizing that her previous strategy won't work, Ranfan pulls out her ace in the hole she strips to her underwear. Nam loses his concentration, and is too flustered to even fight back. Ranfan slowly walks toward him, and Nam backs away till he's at the edge of the ring. Thinking back to his friends and family in the village who are in desperate need for water, Nam regains his focus. Ranfan launches an attack, but, with eyes closed, Nam dodges and counterattacks, knocking Ranfan out cold. Match 4: Goku vs. Giran The fight begins with hand-to-hand combat: the two are mainly even until Giran uses his Merry-Go-Round Gum to bind Goku then tries to finish him with a punch. Goku is able to use his Flying Nimbus to avoid a ring out, the referee rules in his favor for a first time offense, but warned him that he will be disqualified if he does it again. Goku is then saved by the appearance of his regrown tail (which was cut off at the end of the Emperor Pilaf Saga) that grabs onto Giran's arm the moment of impact. Goku manages to break free of the gum thanks to his new-found strength, then tests it out on one of the arena walls, destroying it outright. Seeing this terrifying feat, Giran raises a white flag, conceding to Goku. Match 5: Krillin vs. Jackie Chun The fight starts with Krillin going on the offense. He launches a series of attacks that Jackie Chun says that he actually had to try to avoid. Jackie Chun then went offensive, striking Krillin with a punch so fast that the younger fighter never even saw it. Krillin watches more carefully the next time, and is able to counterattack. The two launch into a flurry of blows that no one, except Goku, is able to follow. At the announcer's request, the two repeat their confrontation in slow motion. At this point, Krillin realizes that he won't be able to defeat Jackie Chun in a fair fight. Recalling Jackie Chun's earlier ogoling of Ranfan, Krillin tries a desperate ploy. He throws a pair of panties into the ring. Jackie Chun loses control of himself, and makes a leap for the underwear. Krillin attacks Jackie Chun, sending him flying into the air and out of the ring. The announcer declares a victory for Krillin, but Jackie Chun isn't finished. Using a Kamehameha, Jackie Chun propels himself back into the ring to the amazement of all, except Yamcha who is now certain that Jackie Chun is really Master Roshi. Jackie Chun boldly claims that he will now end the fight, angering Krillin in the process. Krillin charges at Jackie Chun, but Jackie Chun dodges the attack so quickly that he leaves an after image. Krillin unknowingly attacked the after image. Jackie Chun appears behind Krillin, who is quite bewildered, and lands a heavy blow on the young fighter's back for the win. Match 6: Goku vs. Nam The two fighters seem fairly evenly matched, with Nam's discipline helping him keep up with Goku's strength. But when Goku winds up too dizzy to stand after a spinning attack, Nam sees an opening. He takes to the sky, and uses the full force of his body to land a deadly X strike right on Goku's neck. Though Nam claims that no man can awake sooner than ten days after that strike, Goku just barely makes it up before the 10 count. Nam takes to the sky to attempt the attack again, but this time Goku follows him. Neither can effectively fight up in the air, however, but Goku has an idea. He hits the ground before Nam, letting Nam think he might be able to use his X attack. But as Nam nears the ground, Goku jumps up and kicks Nam, who cannot maneuver in the air, and sends Nam out of bounds. After the fight, Nam congratulates Goku and leaves with a heavy heart. Jackie Chun confronts him before he leaves, giving Nam a capsule and telling him that water is so plentiful in the city, Nam doesn't even have to pay for it. When Nam asks Jackie Chun how he knows so much, Jackie Chun reveals that he is in fact Master Roshi. He tells Nam that when he realized that one of his students could win the tournament, he entered in a disguise. He did not want either of them to win, fearing that they would stop training if they did so. He wanted to beat them both and to show them that there would always be a better fighter. Final Match: Goku versus Jackie Chun :Episodes 26-28 7th and Final Match: Goku vs. Jackie Chun The combat starts with a couple of taunts and finally a Kamehameha Wave battle. The ring nearly explodes. Jackie Chun then uses a double afterimage, and Goku always hits the image. The true Jackie Chun gets behind Goku and kicks him onto a wall Goku gets up and uses a triple afterimage, and because Jackie Chun only used a double, he can’t see Goku coming from the air up to him and crushes him. Jackie Chun then uses the Mad Cow Attack (Drunken Fist in the Japanese version) in which he looks to be drunk. Goku fails in dodging his moves. Goku then acts like a monkey and seriously hurts old Jackie Chun with his tail. Jackie Chun then seems to prepare a Kamehameha wave, but actually it was a hypnotizing move that puts Goku to sleep. Goku soon wakes up and uses his grandfather's move "Rock, Paper, Scissors" (or Janken Punch). However, when he yelled "Paper", he was using "Rock", and was able to hurt Jackie Chun in his eyes. Jackie Chun then begins to get quite mad and uses his deadly electric attack that strikes Goku. It seemed that only Goku’s grandfather, Grandpa Gohan ever escaped the attack. When Goku was about to give up, he looks at the full moon and turns into a Great Ape. Everyone is shocked and runs away (except for Goku’s friends and the World Tournament Announcer). Puar transforms into a pair of scissors and tries to cuts Goku’s tail off. But Jackie Chun uses the classic Kamehameha Wave, and seems to have killed Goku, but actually he destroyed the Moon in order to prevent further transformations. Because Goku is naked, he borrows Krillin's clothes. To Jackie Chun's surprise, Goku has enough energy to perform another Kamehameha wave, which Jackie Chun can only avoid by jumping. Goku uses this opportunity to kick Jackie Chun out of bounds, and it appears that he has landed just outside the ring. Goku's victory is declared but Jackie Chun draws the attention to how he managed to land. As he was falling he was able to insert his left foot into the side of the ring, only barely managing to stay off the ground. Jackie Chun climbs back into the ring, and then says to use only physical movements since they used up a lot of energy attacks and both are now depleted. After a lot of punching and kicking, they both charge at each other and both are hit by the others strong jump kick. The Referee starts a count for each one of them. When neither get up by the end of the count, he declares the first to stand and say "I am the world champion!" would be the winner. First, Goku seems to stand up, but falls before he can finish the sentence. Jackie Chun then lifts himself up slowly and remains that way a bit before he finally spouts the phase, thus he is declared world champion. Master Roshi then takes everyone to dinner and plans on paying with his prize money (because he is "Jackie Chun") but because Goku eats so much, the money is spent nearly completely. Characters Major characters )]] *Goku *Krillin *Yamcha *Master Roshi / Jackie Chun *Nam *Launch Supporting characters *Giran *Bacterian *Ranfan *Bulma *Oolong *Puar *World Tournament Announcer *Tournament Chairman Battles Featured *Goku vs. Krillin *Krillin vs. Bacterian *Yamcha vs. Jackie Chun *Nam vs. Ranfan *Goku vs. Giran *Krillin vs. Jackie Chun *Goku vs. Nam *Goku vs. Jackie Chun Episode Guide '''14. Goku's Rival' Goku arrives at Kame House for his training as promised, but in return for his services, Master Roshi asks for something in return, a beautiful young lady! However, Goku doesn't seem to know what he's looking for and is about to be turned down when a mysterious young boy, Krillin , shows up. 15. Look Out for Launch Krillin seems to know what to look for, so the two students set out on the Flying Nimbus once more. They save a young women named Launch from two police officers who meets Master Roshi's standards. But something strange seems to happen when she sneezes... 16. Find that Stone! Krillin and Goku start Master Roshi's training, but their first test seems impossible! They must find a marked stone which is lost in acres of land surrounding the house on the new island they have moved to. 17. Milk Delivery It's the first day of real training for young Goku and Krillin and the first thing to be done in their daily routine is... delivering milk? Despite what it looks like, this is no easy task, which Goku and Krillin begin to see when they have to climb a mountain, and that's only the first stop! 18. The Turtle Hermit Way The Turtle Hermit Way Master Roshi shows the boys the rest of their daily routine, which includes farming, studying, napping, construction working, swimming in a lake filled with sharks, and finally, dodging swarms of bees! The day was finally over but Master Roshi had one more thing to tell them, from then on they had to do this with 50 lb. turtle shells on they're backs. 19. The Tournament Begins Goku, and Krillin have completed their training and arrive at the World's Martial Arts Tournament. There, they meet up with Puar, Yamcha, Bulma, and Oolong, with Yamcha participating in the tournament. 20. Elimination Round The World Martial Arts Tournament Elimination Round has started, and it seems that the three fighters have gotten lucky enough to be in different brackets. However, the bullies from Krillin's old temple are there, and one of them has his first match against Krillin! 21. Smells Like Trouble Yamcha, Goku, and Krillin have all made it through the elimination round, and are being matched up with the others. Krillin's first match is with a smelly monster named Bacterion. 22. Quarterfinals Continue Yamcha is up against the mysterious Jackie Chun in the second quarterfinals match. While Jackie Chun may be old, Yamcha seems to have the disadvantage. Then, in the next match, Nam and Ranfan fight. Can Nam win the match for his village? 23. Monster Beast Giran The fourth and final match is Goku vs. Giran, but it's post-poned due to torrential rains. During the break, Goku and his friends head to a nearby restaurant where they see Giran. But when some fighters from Orin Temple start making trouble with Giran, Giran's ruthless side comes out. 24. Krillin's Frantic Attack The semi-finals have begun, and Krillin is fighting Jackie Chun in the first match. After Jackie's effortless defeat of Yamcha, the odds for Krillin are not looking good. 25. Danger From Above The second semi-finals match is Nam vs. Goku, with Nam still striving for money for the water for his village. However, Goku is putting up quite a fight for Nam, so Nam is pushed to use a deadly move which he didn't want to use, the Aerial Attack. 26. The Grand Finals After Goku's defeat of Nam, he has advanced to the finals with Jackie Chun. However, Goku and Jackie seem to be evenly matched. After a series of techniques by both fighters, the match is still going. 27. Number One Under the Moon The 21st World Martial Arts Tournament finals is still going down, with Goku fighting Jackie Chun. The two seem to be evenly matched, until Jackie uses the Thunder Shock Surprise. Then, Goku looks at the moon, and turns into a Great Ape. 28. The Final Blow After Jackie Chun blasts Goku with a Kamehameha Wave to save the earth from the Great Ape. Goku's friends are extremely mad, until Jackie points to a pile of rubble and Goku comes out. Jackie explains that he was not aiming for Goku, but the moon. The fight continues, with fist-to-fist combat due to loss of energy. Then, the two agree to put their all into one final blow. The two hit each other at the same time, resulting in a double knockout. Whoever gets up first, wins! Releases DVDs '' Sem título0.jpg| Tournament Saga DVD set (14-28) 0070440005190_215X215.jpg| "Dragon Ball Season One" (episodes 1-31) remastered boxset. '' VHS '' Roshirequest.jpg| Roshi's Request (14-16) Turtlehermittraining.jpg| Turtle Hermit Training (17-19) Fightersbegin.jpg| Fighter's Begin! (20-22) Semifinals.jpg| Semi Finals (23-25) Finaltest.jpg| Final Test (26-28) '' Video Games This saga was adapted in the video games Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo, Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, and Dragon Ball: Origins. Trivia *This saga was introduced to increase the series' popularity following the Emperor Pilaf Saga.Daizenshuu 2, 1995 At the time, Martial Arts Tournaments were a very popular trend in stories in Japan. *Starting with episode 23, a parody of the Golden Harvest production logo appears before each episode title during the Tournament Saga. The Golden Harvest symbol is replaced with the "武" (bu) kanji. *This is the only saga where Krillin is shown to have an appetite to rival Goku's. *This is the first Saga in the Dragon Ball chronology in which the plot doesn't involve the Dragon Balls. *The fight between Goku and Jackie is the first fight in Dragon Ball to last more than one episode. *The ending of the Goku/Jackie fight is similar to the final fight in Rocky II, between Rocky Balboa and Apollo Creed. In both cases, the fighters massacre each other so badly that they both fall to the ground - and it becomes a matter of the first fighter getting up to become the winner. *The style of training Goku and Krillin receive from Master Roshi is similar to the training Daniel Larusso gets from Mr. Miyagi in the Karate Kid. Both masters give their students training that, apparently, has nothing to do with karate - but the basics of the sport are integrated into the manual labor they are forced to undertake. Additionally, the tournament structure used in the saga (and most subsequent World Tournaments) is similar to that featured at the end of the Karate Kid. References